The new friend(trainer)
by Jjeennyysilverdragon
Summary: A New student transfers to DWMA ...what happens when SHE gets placed into a group with black star,Maka,and death the ey find out that she will be their trainer and she's also from china's branch of Meisters and ere is romance between her and death the kid..her names meilin


Kid's P.O.V.

'I wonder what father is calling me for'.When I came into the room,I saw him with a girl that was close to my age ."Kid,his is a transfer student from China." Then I turned to the was had dark purple hair ,some of it was tied into pigtails with red ribbons and the rest was flowing to her wore a short Chinese long sleeve dress that was white with blue eyes were red and her expression was stoic."Hello my name is Meilin."she said."kid,she will bein the EAT class so take care of her,AH she's also going to be in your group with Maka and Black Star." I nodded my head and led the girl to our class.

When we arrived,I told Stein-sensei that she was a new transfer student and that she's also in my -sensei told me to get back to my seat so he could introduce Meilin.I went back to my seat to see my whole group sitting together."hey kid where were you?"soul asked me."I went to my day's office."

"Everyone,get back to your seats we have a new student." Everyone was whispering about it." Be quiet! now why don't you introduce yourself." "Hello my name is Meilin,I transferred here from China." Her expression was as stoic as when I first saw her." Meilin is going to be in group 4 with Maka,kid,and Black star."

The all of a sudden Black Star stood on top of his desk yelling" MY NAME IS BLACK STAR !IM GOING TO BE GREATER THAN GOD" sometimes he was too much,I looked to see Meilin's expression and it didn't then took a seat near the window and ignored everyone's stares.I wonder where her weapons the only thing I was thinking.

NO ONES P.O.V.

Class was over and it was lunch -sensei told everyone to get into their groups and and his group got together and went with stein-sensei to the they arrived Meilin was already was sitting on a told everyone that they should practice their soul Maka asked why Meilin wasn't practicing." Meilin already nows how to do this,so she will be helping you." "Then where are her weapons?" Kid asked. "Lee ,Ren come out" Two figures came jumping down from trees."these two are my weapons Lee and is a sword and Ren is a gun." She also has two weapons just like Kid.

The two teens were very had sharp eyes and braid going ever his had glasses and wore a red Chinese suit with two long flaps on the back and front and he had white pants to go with also had sharp eyes ,but he had a red earring on his right his hair was tied medium length going over his outfit was the same but it was were both wearing Chinese flats .Lee was smiling while Ren kept having an angry look on his face.

"We finally came out "said Ren. "Now Ren,be more happy we even came out."Lee said with a smile. "Che" was all he said."woooow you have two weapons just like Kid." Black star said."everyone be quiet and concentrate on you can beat Meilin in a fight,then you can stop training for a bit."Meilin whispered something to stein-sensei and she left with her weapons.A few minutes later, she came out wearing a short sleeved Chinese dress that came to her upper thigh with slits on both sides with short leggings underneath hair was in a bun on the back with extra hair flowing out (like usagi from sailor moon but there's only one bun on the back of her head) it was supported with a blue and white flower on a stick (forgot what to called) that matched her out had on black Chinese flats.

Lee and Ren were wearing tight black shirts that showed their muscles. And they were wearing the same white pants and black flats."Alright enough staring,lets get on with the training" Stein-sensei up was black star vs. didn't even have to use her star charged at her with tsubaki in his used the littlest movement possible to evade the then took his foot and twisted him to the was speechless ,especially since Meilin barely had their eyes wide open except for Lee and was just smiling and Ren was yawning.

The next battle was Maka .This time ,nobody moved for a few ,Maka disappeared from her spot and appeared in front of thought she had her,but Meilin didn't look the least bit of dodging ,she held the blade in her fingers and pushed back flew back and fell to the caused everyone to was thinking how the hell she caught that blade.

The next battle was the was Death the Kid vs. had confidence that he would sensed that he would be better than the others ,so she changed her battle stance .This time Kid wasn't a fool to charge in ,so he used his guns to shoot dodged all of them with percise figured this wouldn't work so he started to charge was different from the other two fights was actually moving from her spot .Since Kids weapon was a gun,he could just keep shooting time Ren came into the battlefield and changed into a 's weapon form was a silver gun that was a bit smaller than kid' was skinnier and had fancy carvings all over Kid shot Meilin again, Meilin countered all of them with her own was only using 25% of her strength in this fight and she was exceptionally faster at shooting the buckets than kid was. Each time Kid shot 10bullets Meilin shot 20. Meilin decided to finish this match,so she charged in and hit his pressure points to make sure he doesn't was shocked,more so than at first. She was as fast as she ran there wasn't a trail of dust or was like she was never like she teleported really fast.

"Nobody won any matches,that means you all need more training."Stein-sensei said."we'll do this getting dark now so go home." Everybody left but Kid was still thinking about how he time he will definitely win.

**A/N : So what did you think? This is my first fanfic. I don't think I will do too well for the battle scenes but please bear with pretty sure that there won't be a Meilin P.O,V since it will make her seem like she's not what others think she is like.I will be telling you guys about her clothes and it will be better if you imagine you write a review I might not be able to see it since I'm new to all this. Well anyway thanks for reading ,please like and follow. DOMO ARIGATOU **


End file.
